


In Every Darkness There is Light

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, NewDream is the bestest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: At her darkest hour, Eugene encourages Rapunzel to not give up on the fight against Zhan Tiri.
Relationships: NewDream, Rapunzel and Eugene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	In Every Darkness There is Light

Rapunzel’s tears fell on the keys of the piano as she played a melancholy tune. She didn’t know what to do. Her kingdom had been destroyed and taken over by Zhan Tiri. Cassandra was broken and kept apologizing and blaming herself. Varian sat in the corner being comforted by King Edmund after losing his father to the mind talisman. Kiera and Catelina sat with Lance by the fire. They couldn’t think of any jokes to lighten up the mood. All of her citizens sat in the Snuggly Duckling. Rapunzel’s tears furthered down her face as she watched all her unhappy citizens huddled together in groups, giving each other the best comfort they can. She sighed. Zhan Tiri had tricked Cass and grabbed both the Sun and Moon stone when the Eclipse had taken its course, taking away both their powers. Now Cassandra felt powerless and hopeless, and Rapunzel no longer had her Sundrop powers and her hope was slowly fading. This time she didn’t know how to bring her friends’ spirits up, this time she didn’t know how to keep them from giving up when even she couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. Rapunzel slammed the keys of the piano, alerting everyone. She groaned, “Why can’t I think of anything?”   
Eugene, who was sitting by the bar, saw his girl was not having the best time. He leapt over the counter, and poured for him and Rapunzel a couple of beers.   
“HEY! You can’t be back here!” Exclaimed Attila.   
“I can do whatever I want. I’m the Captain of the Guard.” Eugene snapped. He took both mugs and walked over to Rapunzel, who had her face buried in the keys. Eugene seethed through his teeth, “Ahem Sunshine. You need a little boost?” Eugene handed her the mug. Rapunzel shifted her head to the side, slamming the keys again, her face deadpanned. She shifted her eyes at Eugene, who was smiling that precious smile. Rapunzel gave him a small smile and lifted her head. She grabbed the mug and took a sip, “Thanks Eugene.”. Rapunzel’s smile disappeared, “I just...I just can’t see a way out of this. My kingdom always depended on me to encourage them to not give up, but how do I do that when even I’m on the verge of giving up.”   
Eugene settled his mug on the top of the piano and hugged Rapunzel, “Oh now sweetheart,” his voice was soft and tender. It was all Rapunzel wanted to hear. Eugene brushed a strand of Rapunzel’s brown hair behind her ears, “I know it seems like the only way to get out of this is to give up but this is our kingdom we’re talking about. We need to find a way and we will find a way.”   
“How?” Rapunzel’s voice cracked. “How do we take down an all powerful sorceress who harnesses the powers of both the Sundrop and Moonstone.”   
“That’s...that’s a good question. How do we take her down,” he laughed nervously. Eugene tried thinking of a way to encourage her. He had never seen Rapunzel this upset. She was usually the optimistic one. To be honest, Eugene couldn’t really see a way out of this situation either. He just hoped if he stayed positive then maybe somehow they could find an idea to take down Zhan Tiri. His brain clicked. That’s it! They just needed to stay positive. Just think of positive thoughts. “Rapunzel, you think you have to be everyone’s hero but you don’t. Yes you’re their Princess, but you don’t have to save them all the time, you just have to remind them they can save themselves. Right now you just have to be your bright optimistic self. Know that there is hope somewhere that we can get through this!”   
“I don’t even have my powers anymore,” argued Rapunzel.   
“Pssh who needs magical powers,” Eugene waves his arm. “The only magic you need is already inside of you. It’s your strength! It’s your love! Help me out here I’m starting to sound cringey,” Eugene’s voice cracked.   
Rapunzel started to laugh.   
Eugene continued, “Besides I like this new look! Seventy feet of magical blonde hair. Been there. Done that. Long beautiful brunette hair is so in.”   
Rapunzel bursted out laughing, she couldn’t hold it anymore.   
Eugene looked at her in awe, hearing that cute giggle relieved him.   
“Also having an encouraging boyfriend is a plus,” added Rapunzel. Eugene blushed and waved it off, “Awwww.”   
Rapunzel smiled at him. She felt like she was ready to talk, “Eugene. Can I be honest with you?”  
“Always,” Eugene said.   
“It’s just- I’ve gotten used to having my powers back that I felt like I could always have something to depend on. That no matter what situation we were in, I could always summon my and protect us. And now, there’s no certainty we will make it through. And I can’t lose you again!”   
Eugene hugged her and kissed her, “Hey. Hey,you are not going to lose me. Remember to stay positive and positivity will come through”.   
Eugene knits his eyebrows in frustration. He loves Rapunzel but the fact that she thinks they need to depend on magic on their survival was ludicrous. Rapunzel has done so many things without her magic. Many amazing things, and he was not going to let this bring her down, “Rapunzel, look at your friends. None of them possess magic. You always encouraged them to do great things. That they were all special in their own way. And you are too. You are special because you are kind, helpful, and persistent. That’s the woman I fell in love with, not the magical princess who could shield others with her hair.” Eugene kissed her on the forehead.   
“They always felt smaller than me because of my powers, but the truth is, I always thought they were stronger than me because they needed no powers, but you’re right! Right now we don’t need powers. We need positivity! My kingdom needs to be reminded that no matter how dark things get, we can create a light that makes the Dark hiss.” She shot her fist in the air!  
Deadpanned, Eugene, “Okay you are really being cheesy right now.”   
Still shooting her fist in the air, “It’s better than nothing!”   
Rapunzel stood up on top of the table and caught her people’s attention, “Alright everybody! Listen up!”   
Everyone looked up at her, “I’m not gonna sugarcoat this. This may be the biggest challenge this kingdom ever faced! Now I know things seem bleak, and horrible, and looks like we have a one percent chance of surviving.”   
Lance shrieked.   
“But there’s one light Zhan Tiri cannot blow out! And that’s us. We can storm that castle! We can take that monster down! We can take away her power! Yes! She does have all mighty power, but there’s one thing we have that she doesn’t!” Rapunzel paused for dramatic effect, “Love. Friends. Family.” Rapunzel looked over at Varian, who was listening but still needed encouragement. Rapunzel hopped off the table and grabbed Varian by the shoulders, “Your father may be under Zhan Tiri’s mind control right now! But mind control can’t compete with family.”   
“But how can I snap him out of it?” Varian’s voice cracks.   
“Um,” Rapunzel looked at Eugene and nodded, “Just do what you need to do! You are his son! His family! You can save him.”   
Varian smiled, “Yeah!”   
Rapunzel slid over to Cassandra, “And Cassandra. I think it’s time you stop sulking and get back up. You are on our side now! You have your friends by your side now. Show them you are ready to do what you can to protect this kingdom! Get your game face on!” Rapunzel’s voice got rough. Cassandra smiles.   
Rapunzel looked back at Eugene, “And with my love by my side I know I can do anything.”  
Rapunzel stood on top of the table again, “We can’t hold back in this time of need!”   
Eugene stood on top beside her, “We all must heed the call!”   
“For love!” Eugene shouted.   
“For life!” Cassandra shouted, shooting her fist in the air.   
“For everything!” Rapunzel exclaimed.   
Eugene picked up Rapunzel and placed her on his shoulder.   
“Thank you Eugene,” She kisses him on the forehead.   
Corona is ready for battle.


End file.
